


Written by the Winners

by kanadka



Category: Languages (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen, languages are people too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/kanadka
Summary: Languages might change over time, but something of the essence remains.





	Written by the Winners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



> Hi drabble recipient!! I'm really glad you picked this as a prompt, it gave me something to think about.

"We used to be closer," says French. "You took some of the choicest parts of me."

English, for whom words of French origin are prestigious, ranked above English's own, doesn't reply.

"Some standardisation would suffice," French continues.

"A better writing system?" supposes English. "Be easier to read."

"Exactly so! See, you agree."

"Naturally, _French_ hasn't a single silent letter," English replies.

"Come, Anglais. You do not have to be like that," says French.

"A language changes as it traces the history of the people who spoke it," says English, speaking of them both. "Why do you think we're still arguing?"


End file.
